Steele Sorting It Out
by KSteinart
Summary: Steele and Laura in London for my season 5 version of 'Steeled with a Kiss'
1. Default Chapter

**Steele Sorting it Out**  
  
My season five version of Steeled with a Kiss'   
part one - London  
  
By K. Steinart

Original series material, by Brad Kern and Robin Bernheim, is in italics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
_On the flight to London, Steele flipped through a magazine while Laura did a crossword. _Mildred and Daniel sat together two rows behind.  
Putting aside the magazine, Remington said, It was nice of you to invite Mildred along. Well she was a big help in Mexico, maybe she can be of some use here as well.   
She already is.  
How's that?  
She's keeping Daniel busy, Remington pointed out.  
Don't you want to spend time with your father? Catch up on opportunities missed?  
I'd rather catch up on opportunities missed with you. He ran his stocking foot along her ankle.  
Mmm. I see.  
We have almost four years to catch up on. He trailed a hand along her arm, brushing his fingers along her breast.  
Harry, behave. She playfully smacked his hand. Remington leaned over and kissed the side of her neck, nibbling on her ear. Laura turned her head and gave him a proper kiss, then put her hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him firmly back into his seat.  
Spoil sport, he complained.  
It's for your own good. Much more of that and someone is bound to summon the flight attendant.  
Let him get his own girl.  
Laura rolled her eyes.  
Oh all right. I'll behave. Can't do much in these cramped quarters with people all around anyway.  
Yes, how do people get into the mile high club' anyway?  
I wouldn't know. The loo maybe? He pointed to the small cubicle at the front of the plane.  
Not a chance, Laura said firmly.  
Remington leaned back in his seat. Laura crossed her legs and continued her crossword. Her shapely calf gently swayed inches from Remington's leg.  
I think I'd better go spend some time with Daniel after all. Keep us all from being chucked off the plane eh? He stood and squeezed past her to get to the aisle. Laura trailed a finger along his thigh as he passed. He took her hand and kissed it, then moved down the aisle.  
  
_At a London airport terminal, an older man wearing a black bowler and a light colored trench coat was watching them. He had a picture of Remington hidden in the newspaper he was holding._  
  
_I got you booked into the St. John Hotel, in the honeymoon suite." Mildred said._  
In that case, three would be a crowd, Daniel replied. I'll bid you farewell for now.  
We didn't mean to run you off, Laura assured him.  
No no. You have business to attend to and so do I. I'll catch up with you before you leave. Daniel hugged Harry and Laura, kissed Mildred's hand, and headed off down an adjoining corridor.  
Speaking of work, Laura said, _I'll look for Lindstrom at the Thames Gardens Hotel. Mr. Steele will check for under the table dealings in the local art scene."  
_And me? Mildred asked eagerly.   
You go to the local gallery and keep your eyes and ears open. _If we're lucky, we may have this wrapped up by the end of the day, Laura finished.  
"Hm, let's try for noon," Remington suggested, _winking at Laura_._  
  
_In the Thames Gardens Hotel, Laura followed up her lead. But the Presidential Suite was occupied by Sheik Abu Hassan, not Lindstrom._  
  
_At a pub Steele inquired about the Boy with Flute painting and a man told him it had been in a Russian museum for the last three hundred years.The man accused Steele of trying to frame him. His friends joined him and a fist fight broke out. Steele ran down an alley as the men gave chase. They almost caught him when a car pulled up. The passenger door opened, and Steele leaped in, only to find he was now in the custody of US Immigration and Naturalization Service.  
  
The agent took him to the American Embassy and introduced him to Mr. Roselli.  
Tony asked some questions about his marriage, and then showed him the statement signed by Shannon. He then said that Steele was free to go.  
  
Laura arrived at the St. Johns Hotel and was informed that a gentleman had been inquiring after Mr Steele. Laura confronted him and found out he was a Mr Smithers, a Solicitor.   
I'm here to inform him that he's just inherited one million pounds."_  
  
_Steele followed Tony to an archery range. They talked while shooting arrows.Tony said if Steele would deliver a letter for him, he would fix his immigration problem. Steele stipulated that Tony must quit following Laura. Steele won the match with a shot that split Tony's arrow.They shook hands on the deal._  
  
_Laura entered her hotel suite, and heard water running in the bathroom. She went in and found Shannon in the tub. Shannon tried to tell Laura that she and Dougie were lovers, but Laura told her the solicitor said Shannon, as Mrs. Steele, was in his office last week about his inheritance.  
_Get out of my tub and get out of my life. You are not getting Harry or his inheritance. _She tossed Shannon a towel_. You have fifteen minutes, then I call hotel security. Laura went into the other room to wait. Shannon came out of the bathroom fairly quickly. Laura turned around to see that she was holding a gun.  
Too bad for you that you are so loyal to Douglas. Another woman would have run out on him, but now we will have to do this the hard way. I have a nasty person blackmailing me and I need that money. He isn't going to wait much longer.  
What are you going to do?  
You are going to come with me.  
That gun doesn't have a silencer, hotel security will be up here in a flash.  
You over estimate hotel security. But I'm not going to use this, unless I have to. You are going to come with me, Shannon repeated.  
  
To see someone about the money I owe him. And don't think about giving me any trouble.  
You can't shoot me in a crowded hotel lobby.  
I don't intend to shoot you, or harm you in any way if you cooperate. But if you get away you won't see Dougie again. I know your dirty little secret about not really being married. I will tell it all to the INS. Dougie will spend five years in jail and then be deported from the United States forever.  
Laura could tell that Shannon was desperate. She decided to go quietly for the time being and make a move later, when an opportunity arose.  
_  
_Remington was at the front desk inquiring about a key, when Laura and Shannon crossed the lobby behind him. Steele turned and saw them exit the hotel. He started after them just as the solicitor saw him and walked over. Remington bumped into the him.   
Excuse me, I'm in a hurry, Remington apologized.   
Wait sir, I need a quick word with you, he said, but Steele hurried around him and out the door. Patiently Mr. Smithers returned to his post and waited yet again. Outside a cab was leaving with Laura and Shannon inside. The doorman summoned another cab. Steele got in and followed them._  
_  
  
_On a bus, Tony told a white haired man, Mr. Fitch, that Steele had agreed to his plan.  
"If this doesn't work, I doubt that you'll have a friend left in the department," Fitch warned.  
"Nobody believed me when I said there was a mole in British Intelligence."  
"I'm giving you the opportunity to prove that you were right," He said he'd arrange to get some documents for Tony to give Steele._  
  
_Remington followed Laura's cab to Wallingford Castle. He saw the women enter the castle with a tour group, but was forced to wait for the next tour. Laura and Shannon slipped away from the tour group through a doorway marked "Private."   
_Now what? Laura asked.  
Now we wait for the Duke.  
Why? Do you think he will give you money for the blackmailer?  
He's the blackmailer. _He wants Fifty-thousand pounds to buy some incriminating photographs of myself. _  
The Duke of Wallingford entered the room. Shannon, how good to see you. I take it you brought the money?  
No, I brought her.  
Who is she?  
Up to now, a fly in the ointment. But I believe she will be quite valuable if you would just hold her here for awhile.  
Kidnapping? Do you think that's wise Shannon?  
Oh yes, I know someone who would pay dearly to get her back.  
This had better work. I am getting quite tired of waiting.  
A tall dark heavy set man entered the room through the French doors that led to the garden. He was holding a gun. Both in the same room. How lucky for me, he said.  
The Greek. Shannon cried.  
Please, Miss Wayne. Shannon. You came to my villa. You ate my food, drank my wine. You stole my wife's jewels from my safe. We should be on a first name basis. Call me Nicos.  
I don't recall at a party at your villa. Shannon said innocently.  
A few months ago. The Duke here was your escort. Now if you will be so kind as to return my jewels.  
I gave them to her, the Duke said pointing to Shannon.   
The Greek trained his gun on Shannon. If you will just hand them over a lot of unpleasantness will be avoided.   
He's lying, he has them in his safe.  
I think not. I have a photo of you wearing them. Nicos pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it up. It showed Shannon, wearing the jewels and nothing else.  
How did you get that? It was in my safe, the Duke blurted out.  
I know it was. I was looking for my jewels, but this was all I found.  
I don't have them any more. I sold them, Shannon pleaded.  
That is unfortunate for you.   
Suddenly the Duke lunged for the gun, and the two men struggled. The gun went off and the Duke fell to the floor dead, a gunshot wound to his chest. Shannon ran out a nearby door and down a hallway. Nicos left through the garden door, as Laura lunged for the door that led back to the tour area.  
  
Remington's tour group had just reached the room with the door marked Private' when a shot rang out. He turned to open the door and was very surprised to have Laura come flying into his arms. Looking past her, he saw the Duke lying dead on the floor, a pool of blood slowly spreading across the antique Persian rug.   
Is it your turn to spend three days in jail while I track down a killer darling? he asked.  
  
It took several hours for the police to sort things out. Since no gun was found, the testimony of the tour guide that Laura had indeed arrived with another woman, and Remington's previous reputation at Scotland Yard, kept Laura out of jail. The police alerted all stations to keep a look out for Shannon and Nicos.   
Do you want police protection until they are caught? We can leave you a man right now, Chief Inspector Lombard inquired.  
No I don't think that is necessary. I'm sure Shannon is heading for Hong Kong or Mozambique as we speak, Remington said.  
And I'm sure Nicos is close behind her, Laura added.  
I'll have one of my men give you a lift back to your hotel. Call us if you catch so much as a glimpse of either of them.  
We will, Laura and Steele promised. They both shook the Inspector's hand and left.  
_  
_Back at the St. Johns Hotel, Remington grabbed both suitcases. Good thing we didn't unpack yet.  
Why? Are we going somewhere?  
Shannon knows this room. I'm not staying here and waiting for her to return.  
I thought you said she was off to the far corners of the earth by now.  
I dearly hope so, but I'm not going to stake your life on it. They were about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Remington held a finger to his lips. He peeked through the viewer in the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, Remington unlocked the door and let Mildred into the room.  
Hi kids, where has everyone been? Out following leads? I could have saved you the trouble. The Lindstrom case is a fraud, she said triumphantly.  
I know. Steele and Laura said simultaneously.  
Mildred was disappointed. Who would set up a phony case to lure us to London?  
Steele gave Mildred a significant look over the top of Laura's head and mouthed Tony'.  
We will need to return to the States and grill Mr. Metzger about that. Laura said.  
The phone rang and Steele went to answer it.  
I got something else juicy, Mildred whispered to Laura. The boss inherited a million pounds from the Earl of Claridge.  
I know. Laura said.   
Mildred looked doubly disappointed.   
Shh, he doesn't know yet though. Laura told her.   
Mildred's face brightened.  
Steele returned. I have to go out for a while.  
About Shannon?  
No, something else.  
I'm going with you.  
No. You are going to go with Mildred to a new Hotel.  
Laura gave Steele her you aren't getting away with this' look.  
Remington weighed his options. I really don't trust Shannon, or Nicos, whoever he is. I should keep Laura where I can keep an eye on her. Tony will have to understand. Laura could stay with him while I run his little errand. Tony will keep her safe. Oh my god, I really am scared if I am willing to trust Tony with Laura.  
he said. Laura you come with me. Mildred you take all of our cases and move us to a new Hotel. If you see any sign of Shannon or a tall heavy set Greek fellow, call the police immediately. Ask for Inspector Lombard.  
Okay. But how will we find each other again?  
Come to the Flamingo Club. We'll meet up there. They handed Mildred their room keys.  
You got it. Mildred left to get her suitcase.  
Let's go, Remington said.  
What's up?  
I can't say just yet. We have to meet Tony.  
Tony Roselli? What the hell is he doing here?  
You'd be surprised.  
  
On the way to the club in a cab, Remington told Laura what he knew about Tony and his reason for being in London.   
That lying, conniving, little-- Laura fumed. Why don't we just tell him what he can do with his little favor and take our own chances with the INS. They can't prove our marriage is fake.   
I don't want to take the chance. This sounds fairly straight forward. I deliver this package and we're done with Tony and everyone else. Besides, I don't trust Tony not to retaliate if I back out. I suspect his reach in the government goes a lot deeper than the INS._  
_


	2. Sorting it Out part 2

**Steele Sorting it Out**  
  
My season five version of Steeled with a Kiss'   
Part 2 - London  
  
By K. Steinart

Original series material, by Brad Kern and Robin Bernheim, is in italics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
Remington and Laura arrived at the Flamingo Club and looked around until they saw Tony sitting alone at a table, watching the dancers. They made their way over to his table.   
_"Laura! What are you doing here?"_ Tony said uneasily.  
_"You mean here here, or here in London?" she asked, sitting down.  
"London."   
"A case," she said. "What brings you here?"  
"Stonehenge," he lied.  
"Ah, yes," she said,Archeology doesn't pay much, but you get to travel a lot, I remember you telling me that in Mexico."_   
_Tony gave Steele a look that asked, What's she doing here? _  
It's alright Tony. Laura knows.  
Tony looked very alarmed.  
"I told her about that little diplomatic matter I was going to take care of for you. You know, the one that, as an archeologist, you didn't feel up to handling? Do you have the papers yet?"  
No, not yet. They're coming. Tony glanced around but he didn't see Fitch anywhere. What he did see was Shannon, tucked in a dark corner, watching their table. Excuse me, I need to make a call to check on those papers. He left the table and went to a pay phone in the back of the club.   
  
Mildred came in, looked around, and joined the Steeles at the table.  
That was fast. Did you take care of everything? Remington asked.  
Just like you wanted.  
  
Now what?   
Now we wait.   
  
Tony deposited coins in the phone and quickly dialed a number. What the hell happened? I know she got away. She's here. I'm looking at her right now. No, I don't think she knows I've spotted her. Send someone right away. No. I don't want her abducted this time. Send someone to take care of it permanently. I don't need any loose cannons on this one. He hung up the phone and returned to the table.   
  
Well he wasn't there so maybe he's on his way. It shouldn't be long now. Tony sat down. Mildred, good to see you again, he said.  
Uh huh.   
Drinks all around? Tony summoned a waiter and they placed their orders._  
_Laura saw Nicos enter the club. Let's dance dear, she said, pulling Remington's arm.   
  
Yes. Right now. They went out onto the crowded dance floor.   
What's this all about?  
Nicos, he just came into the club.  
Remington spun them around so that he could see the front of the club. Where?  
By the bar, large, heavy set, dark coloring.   
Tan suit?  
  
I see him.  
A champagne cork popped close by, and Laura flinched.   
Only a cork dear. I don't see a gun, but he could have one in that jacket. I can't tell.  
Let me see. Laura tried to turn around, but Remington held her firmly.  
No. He knows your face, but he never saw me. I'll watch him.   
Try to move us to the back, then we can get to the phone.  
  
Tony saw a familiar agent enter the club. Would you like to dance? he asked Mildred. Sure. I guess, Mildred said warily.   
Tony made eye contact with the agent just before he entered the dance floor.  
They were dancing a few minutes, when a nice looking young woman tapped Mildred on the shoulder.   
May I cut in and dance with your son? she asked. Mildred stepped back, confused and insulted, as the woman waltzed off with Tony.   
the woman asked.   
Over my shoulder about nine o'clock. Long dark hair, red flowered dress, Tony replied.  
Got her.  
  
Nicos surveyed the club from the bar.   
I think I can get to the phone now, dance over that way. Laura said. They moved closer to the back of the room and farther from Nicos, who still hadn't spotted them. Remington saw Mildred standing at the edge of the dance floor and he moved toward her.   
he told Laura, releasing her and grabbing Mildred.   
Boss? What's up?  
Nothing good I can tell you.  
  
No. Someone worse for the moment. Hang on. Laura went to call in the cavalry. Remington danced with Mildred, turning constantly to keep a sharp eye on both Laura and Nicos.  
  
Tony spotted Laura moving through the dancers. he said to the agent. She left and Tony grabbed Laura. How about a dance?   
How about no? I need to sit down.  
Tony didn't let go. The table is over there. He nodded in the opposite direction she was going. What's the matter Laura?  
You. You keep turning up like a bad penny.  
Are you sure I'm not a lucky penny?  
_Stonehenge, UCLA. Hah! You're not an archeologist. You never were an archeologist."  
"I didn't like lying to you," Tony said.  
"Why not? You did it so well.  
In a few hours, it'll all be over and you can go back to playing Mrs. Steele," he told her.  
_  
Oh no, Steele said. Tony snagged Laura. Go cut in, she needs to get to the phone. Steele sent Mildred away and moved to the side of the dance floor to keep an eye on things.   
Shannon grabbed his arm from behind. Let's dance darling.  
Shannon, we've been looking for you.  
Lucky you. Here I am.  
I thought you promised to stay away from Laura.  
You know what a terrible liar I am. I just can't be trusted. Besides I was desperate. Don't worry, with the Duke dead, your precious Laura is safe. I no longer need fifty thousand pounds.  
Then what do you want from us?  
I only need enough money to get away from Nicos.  
A one way ticket to Hong Kong?  
Or Milan, I don't care. Any where but here. Help me and you will never see or hear from me again.  
Tempting offer.  
  
Tony saw Fitch enter the club and sit at the bar. "Why don't you take that rest now?" he told Laura. Tony released her, only to find Mildred in his arms instead.  
_"I've got a bone to pick with you, mister," she told him, but he was not really listening. He was too concerned with Fitch and getting the papers. "You keep your mitts off the Mrs., you got it? I got your number."  
_  
Laura finally made it to the phone and remembered that she didn't have her purse. In the dim light she struggled to read the instructions on the phone, and then placed a collect call to Inspector Lombard.  
  
Tempting as that sounds Shannon, you said it yourself, you lie. I can't trust you. Laura is calling the police as we speak.  
You wouldn't turn me over to the police would you Dougie?  
I've changed remember? And it is Remington. Remington Steele.  
Shannon yanked herself out of his grip and tried to get away from him through the crowd.  
  
Nicos was finally rewarded as he scanned the crowd. He spotted Shannon trying to hurry across the dance floor. He put his hand on the gun in his pocket and headed toward her.  
  
Tony spotted a waitress carrying a large tray of empty glasses to the kitchen. He maneuvered Mildred toward her, and at the opportune moment, gave her a small shove. Mildred and the waitress collided with a loud crash as the glasses went flying. Tony quickly moved toward the bar and Fitch.  
  
The sound of the collision almost, but not quite, covered the sound of a gun shot. Steele was just about to grab Shannon's arm when she collapsed to the floor bleeding. Remington looked up. Nicos was a few feet away, gun in hand. Remington lunged for him. Nicos turned, colliding with a woman, and knocking her down. Mildred helped the woman up and then picked up her purse.   
Thank you. the woman said taking her purse from Mildred. It was then that Mildred recognized her as the one who had danced with Tony earlier. Remington could not catch up to Nicos through the crowd. The police stormed in just as Nicos reached the door. They immediately grabbed him.   
It wasn't me. I didn't shoot. Check my gun. I haven't fired, he protested as the police drug him outside.  
  
Tony caught Steele's arm. I have the papers, this way, out the back. They made their way back through the crowd and into the back hallway.   
Laura was still there by the phones. she called.   
Steele stopped and took her into his arms. It's okay luv. The police are here, they have Nicos. You're safe now.  
Who was shot?  
  
She was here?  
Yes, but it's all over. Go find Mildred and talk to the police.  
Where are you going?  
To run that errand for Tony.  
  
Yes, we need to go now, Tony said impatiently.  
I'll be back in less than an hour, Remington promised.  
Come on Steele, before they seal this place off, Tony said urgently.   
Remington gave Laura a quick kiss and ran out the back with Tony.  
  
Tony and Steele ran down the alley and came out on a main street. Tony hailed a cab. He gave Steele an envelope and shoved him toward the taxi. Paddington Station, he called before he took off down the street.  
  
_At Paddington Station, Steele was questioned by a man in the shadows holding a gun. Remington convinced him he was for real and gave him the papers._ The woman from the club, well hidden near the stairs, slipped her gun back into her purse and waited until both men had gone before going to a phone to report in to Tony.  
  
Steele returned to the club just as the police were finishing up. He found Laura and Mildred, who were still standing with the Inspector.   
Mr. Steele, I understand you were at the club earlier, Inspector Lombard said.  
He was, Laura jumped in, but he left to check out a tip that Shannon was seen at our hotel.  
It was a false lead, Remington added.  
You missed everything dear, Shannon was here. She probably sent that message herself to lure you away. Anyway, Nicos showed up and someone shot Shannon, Laura said.  
How is she? Remington asked.  
Dead I'm afraid, Inspector Lombard said. I think we have everything we need for now. I have your numbers if I need to get in touch. You can go.  
Remington put an arm protectively around his two girls and led them away. Where to Mildred?  
A quiet little hotel nearby, we can walk, it's just down here, she said.  
  
Mr. Smithers was lurking outside the club. He followed them to the new hotel.   
Excuse me Mr. Steele?   
I thought we had answered all of your questions, Remington said tiredly.  
No this is the man about the will. Laura explained.  
What will? Remington was confused.   
Come upstairs, We'll explain it all to you.  
  
_Upstairs Smithers showed them the Earl's will and handed Remington some papers to sign. "He always had a real bond with you, Mr. Steele. In a certain sense, you were that long-lost son. Which is why he remembered you in his will."  
Unfortunately they learned he hadn't inherited money, but an Irish castle._  
_Steele surveyed the deeds to his castle unhappily. "A castle? In Ireland?"  
"Another honeymoon... in an Irish castle," Laura said dreamily. "Tucked away where no one can find us." She looked at Steele. "Doesn't sound too shabby to me."  
"Mildred?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Book us on the night boat to Dublin. We're going to Ireland," he said, looking at a smiling Laura.  
_  
_Meanwhile Tony met Helmsely in an abandoned building and Helmsely tried to kill him. Tony knocked him through a window to his death. He grabbed the phone and called Fitch.  
"Tony, you made a ripe old mess of this one."  
"Why did Helmsely try to kill me?"  
"Obviously your little act was very unconvincing."  
Somebody tipped him off!" Tony insisted. He looked up as he heard police sirens.  
"I warned you, Tony, and now you've left me with the debris. Get out. And you'd better pray that I don't get you before the police do." He hung up.  
Tony tossed the phone across the room, furious._  
  
_On the train, Laura and Steele were in a private compartment. Laura removed her coat and sat down beside him. "I hear it's at least four hours to the ferry," she told him.  
"Why Mrs. Steele. There's something positively lascivious in your tone." They were about to kiss when Laura suddenly stopped and stared at the doorway.  
Tony was there with an envelope. "How's it going?" he asked.  
Steele was not happy at seeing him. I thought we said our final farewells last night?"  
"You forgot this," he told them. Entering the compartment, he sat down across from them. "Shannon Wayne's statement." he said, giving the envelope to Steele.  
"That's very kind of you to remember," Steele told him, tossing the envelope onto the seat.  
"You won't be bothered by Immigration anymore," Tony assured them.  
"That's not the only thing I don't want to be bothered by anymore," Steele said.   
The train jerked, and began to move. "We're underway," Laura noted.  
Tony shrugged. "I'll get off at the next stop."  
"Oh," Laura said.  
"Um humm," Steele murmured.  
"So, where're you guys goin'?" he asked as the train stopped again.  
Hearing a commotion, Steele went to the door and looked out. "Tell me, Antony, you wouldn't happen to know why there's a bevy of Bobbies boarding our train, would you?"  
Tony got up and looked. "Help me," he said.  
"I feel a distinct lack of motivation," Steele said smiling.   
As the police came closer, Laura grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him onto the seat, She threw herself into his lap and began kissing him. Her back blocked his face from the door. Steele's smile faded as he watched. A policeman came up. Steele blocked the doorway.   
"Uh, Remington Steele, world famous private investigator and his bride- on their honeymoon." He held out a hand. "Trevor Keach. British Railway Association. May I help you?"  
"We're looking for a murderer," the policeman told him.  
"A murderer? On my train? Good Lord, man, why are you standing here talking to me? Go find him, for heaven's sake." The policeman glanced at Laura's back again, then left. Steele looked over. "He's gone."_  
  
Laura said, pushing herself away from Tony. She got up and hugged Steele. Thank you dear, for picking up on that so quickly.  
No problem, It's like we can read each other's minds, Steele said pointedly, staring at Tony.  
The train started moving again.  
"Quick thinking, Laura," Tony said breathlessly. His eyes were slightly glazed._ "Thank you. You saved my life."  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret that act of mercy?" Steele muttered.  
_Well, I guess I'm stuck here for now. Where did you say the next station was?  
This is an express, straight to the ferry, four hours. Steele said dejectedly.  
I hope you guys brought some cards or something. Tony settled more comfortably on the seat.   
Steele glared at him, then gave Laura a quick kiss. Wait here, he said, then he disappeared down the corridor.   
Something wrong? Tony asked.  
Laura stared until he was out of sight and then sat down. Tony moved next to her and put his arm around her. There was more in that kiss than just posing for the police.  
Not on my part, Laura said firmly, ducking out from under his arm. She moved to the opposite bench. Tony I'm married.  
Tony picked up the papers he had given Steele. I know better.  
No. You don't. I love Harry. We have been a couple for a long time now. Harry was going to propose on our anniversary in the fall, the INS just forced his hand a little early.  
If you say so.  
See? He ordered this ring and everything. Laura showed him the diamond and Lavulite engagement ring on her finger.   
Looks real alright, you folks really do a charade up right.  
It's not...look I'm not going to argue this with you. I'm not available to you or anyone else. My heart belongs to Remington Steele.  
  
Mildred and two little old ladies appear in the doorway. I hear someone wants to play cards. They crowded into the compartment.   
Mildred handed Laura a note. 12E, Love Harry.'   
Five is too many for bridge, I'll just leave you to it. Laura said.   
Wait, Laura! Tony protested. Mildred pulled him back and closed the door.   
she said, giving him a deck of cards. We have four hours.  
  
Laura went down the corridor and finally found compartment 12E. It looked dark. Uncertain, she knocked softly. Harry opened the door.   
Welcome Mrs. Steele, the ladies arrived I see. They were instructed to keep him there at all costs.  
And where will we be?   
Harry drew her into the compartment and locked the door. A night light softly illuminated the small space. The bed was folded down, and on the opposite bench was a cheese platter and a bottle of wine.   
I planned on staying here for the next four hours. Harry folded her into his arms and began kissing her. 


End file.
